Happy Valentines Day, Misty!
by Joy-girl
Summary: Ash forgets something important, so how does he make it up to Misty? Cute, typical Ash does something wrong with a valentines day twist Read and review please!


Well, this is your typical Ash do something stupid and Misty gets mad at him kind of thing with a valentines day twist ^_~ So read and enjoy! 

Ages ~

Ash ~ 13

Misty ~ 13

Brock ~ 16

**Happy Valentines Day, Misty!**

**  Ash glanced over at Misty and gave her a worried look. **She'd been acting strange all day. Now that they had stopped to eat a snack, she started acting even stranger when Ash offered her some of the chocolates he bought a couple of weeks ago. They were on their way to Olivine City, more than likely going to get there tomorrow, that's including the usual time of getting lost. 

  Misty was munching on her chocolate bar with a wistful smile on her face and her eyes off into 'daydream mode'. She finally stopped and caught Ash's worried look at her. She just smiled at him and returned to her daydream. 

  Ash turned to Brock, his brown eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong with her?"

  Brock grinned and shook his head. "You don't know?"

  Ash gave him a ridiculous look and replied, "Obviously."

  "You'll just have to wait and see then."

  Ash sighed in frustration. THAT certainly helped. Brock shook his head and grinned, "Now this," He whispered into Pikachu's ear "Will be interesting." 

  "Pika!" He agreed.

  ~_~_~_~

  Ash cautiously and silently stepped through woods to a small clearing with a beautiful lake, sparkling in the moonlight. The only sounds he heard were a few hoot-hoots and the occasional rippling of water from the Goldeen swimming around. A lone figure sat at the edge of the water on the soft grass gazing up at the sky. The light breeze blew her red hair to the right making her seem even more beautiful – at least that's what Ash thought. 

  He slowly walked to her side and sat down cross-legged, looking at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay, Misty?"

  Misty tore her gaze from the sky to look at Ash and smiled, "Course, why wouldn't I be?"

  Ash fidgeted. "Because you've been acting all, well, weird lately…"

  Misty giggled and Ash stared at her with wide eyes. "See! You NEVER do that! Acting all, um, GIRLY!"

  Misty openly laughed and answered, "Well, gee, maybe because I AM a girl!"

  Ash sighed. "I know that, I mean, you don't usually act girly."

  Misty shrugged and returned her gaze back to the stars. "Isn't it pretty?"

  Ash looked up and nodded. "Yea."

  It was silent for a moment, both enjoying the scenery. Finally, Misty decided to break the silence. Sill gazing at the sky, she asked, "Ash, do you know what tomorrow is?"

  Ash looked at Misty and raised an eyebrow. "Duh! It's Friday!" 

  Misty snapped her head to look at Ash through wide eyes. "And…?"

  Ash cocked his head. "And… the… fourteenth?"

  Misty's jaw seemed to fall down in surprise. Her happy, day-dreamy look just seemed to come crashing down and her heart, she could feel her heart drop to the ground and being thrown into the water trying to drown it. 

  Ash blinked. "Um… is it your birthday?"

  Misty could only shake her head in disbelief. Suddenly, her eyes hardened and narrowed. He huffed and pushed her self off the ground, breaking the pretty scene. She turned on her heel and walked away into the woods leaving Ash totally speechless. 

  He shakily stood up and scratched the back of his head. "What did I do this time?" He sighed and shook his head. "I KNOW I'm going to regret it tomorrow – whatever it is."

  ~_~_~_~

  Misty stormed through the woods, passing trees, jagged bushes, even bugs. She didn't care. All she cared about was her last conversation with HIM. She finally stopped her rampage when she came to a small cliff. Sadly she walked over to it and sat down, her legs dangling over the side. 

  She put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. Tears she wouldn't let fall during the end part of her conversation with Ash finally came in rivers down her cheeks. Her cerulean eyes shook with such emotion, she didn't even bother stifling a sob. She turned tear-filled face to look up at the stars. Their beauty was totally ruined. She choked back a sob and hugged her knees to her chest, then buried her head in her arms. 

  "Why do I even bother getting my hopes up?" She mumbled through her tears. Slowly, she could feel darkness creep into her mind and the last thing she heard was the sad, mournful cry of a Houndour. 

  ~_~_~_~

  Ash crawled over to his book bag and scrounged around in it. Pikachu curiously opened one eye and looked at him. "Pikachu pi?"

  Ash turned to his pokemon and put a finger to his lips. "Don't wake up Brock. He's already going to give me a lecture tomorrow."

  Pikachu opened the other eye and cocked his head. "Pi?"

  Ash sighed and dropped the bag. Turning to Pikachu he looked at him with tired eyes. "You'll see why tomorrow." He returned back to scrounging around his bag. Finally, he pulled a small booklet out and held it triumphantly in the air. "AH-HA! Here it is!"

  He scooted back into his sleeping bag and held the book under the beam of a small flashlight. Pikachu walked over to him and curiously looked over Ash's shoulder to see what Ash was looking for at 12 in the morning. 

  Ash opened the small book up and on one side of the cover was written: 

TO: Ash 

From: Brock

I know you always forget things, and always get in trouble with Misty for it, so here's a calendar/date book for you to remember!! Just don't' forget to write in it! Merry Christmas!  

  Ash smiled and flipped the pages to February 14. As he read the words, his eyes widened and his face paled. 

  Valentines day. 

  Pikachu's eyes widened as well, but not from surprise and fear, but from laughter. He fell off of Ash's shoulder and held his sides, the sound of laughter coming from his small mouth. 

  Ash looked over at his friend in annoyance. "It's not funny Pikachu! Misty's really mad at me! She's going to be miserable all day tomorrow, which means she'll make sure I'M miserable all day tomorrow."

  Pikachu still grinned like an idiot and let out a few more giggles before stopping and looking at Ash, his small, brown eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Pikachu Pika Pi!"

  Ash looked at Pikachu like he was crazy. "Give her something? But-"

  "Pikachu, pika Pikachu?"

  "No I don't want her mad at me."

  "Pika PIKACHU!"

  Ash sighed, defeated. "Oh alright. I should give her something really special huh? She was really upset when she found out I forgot about it. She likes this holiday almost as much as I like Christmas." 

  Ash and Pikachu both sighed and simultaneously feel back on the ground to stare at the sky and think. 

  After a few minutes, Ash immediately perked up and sprang into a sitting position. "I got it!" A grin spread on his face and went right to work. 

~_~_~_~

  Misty was awakened not by the usual smell of Brock's cooking, but the bright sun shining right in her face, drying the wet sensation on her cheeks. Her eyes slowly blinked open. She looked around, totally confused until she remembered what happened last night – and what today was. She sighed deeply and stood up and stretched. "I suppose I should get back." She mumbled to herself. She turned to face the woods. "How am I supposed to do that…?" She remembered running off, not looking where she was going, she stopped and smiled to herself. There on the right was a line of broken bushes and tree limbs. Yea… she knew which way to go.  

~_~_~_~

  Misty made it back in no time at all. Brock was out making firewood and Ash was still curled up in his sleeping bag, a smile plastered on his face. Pikachu lay curled up next to him, with Togepi right by his side. 

  Misty sighed sadly and made her way back to her empty sleeping bag. She stopped and gasped. 

  On her pillow was a small heart shaped piece of paper with a small box of chocolate candy beside it. She gingerly bent down and picked it up. Misty smiled happily and read the front of the card, it was obviously written with haste, but yet great care. The front was decorated with glitter and some poke'ball paper and cute stickers of male and female nidoran.  

  Happy Valentines Day Misty!

She opened it and out tumbled two pieces of paper. She looked at them curiously and read the note written on the card. 

  Misty – 

    Hi! Um… I know you're probably still upset with me, and I guess you should be, if you ever forgot Christmas, I would be pretty mad too. I wanted to say sorry, and I'm going to make an attempt to make it up to you. I know it's kind of quick, but the two pieces of paper (There SHOULD be two pieces of paper there, Pikachu may have dropped them when he carried it to your pillow) are for that restaurant you always wanted to go to Olivine City, and a hotel instead of staying in the usual pokemon center. There not official, it's just saying that I told you I'd take you there so you or me won't forget, not that you would. 

  I'm going to apologize ahead of time. I'm sorry if I mess this up, I'm not very good at this stuff, but I figured that you've put up with me and my journey this long, I can put up with you and your mushy stuff for one day. (Just not too mushy please) Which kinda gets me thinking why you even put up with me in the first place, eh, the point that I'm trying to make so I don't make an idiot out of myself even more, is that I'm lad our with me, putting up with me all the way!

  ~Ash

  Misty's eyes watered again, put this time, out of happiness. He didn't say exactly what she wanted him to say, but it was as close as she'd hoped he'd get, for Ash at least. 

  She walked over to Ash's sleeping form and just smiled down at him, enjoying being his friend. 

  He may be forgetful, he may be stupid, He may even be the most dense guy in the world, but he was also the sweetest and she was lucky to be his friend, and maybe… she grinned… just maybe even more later. 

Well…. That was um… slightly different… I don't usually do straight flush without action and junk, but hey, I wanted to try a valentines day fic, and valentines day and action just doesn't seem to go so… here it is… hope you enjoyed it ^_^

~Smile Jesus loves you!


End file.
